


Truth or Dare

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Random & Short, Virgin Steve, Virgin Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers play truth of dare. Steve gets flustered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

"Cap, truth or dare?" Clint offers, after the spinning bottle makes its decision.  
"Uhm, truth, I suppose?" Steve hesitates his reponse. With Clint, you didn't quite know what you'd get either way.  
After a moment of snickers and frustratingly effective whispering between him and Tony, Clint turns his torso back in Steve's direction.  
"Have you, Steve Rogers, ever had sex?"  
The rest of the team's eyebrows rise in shock. The _Forbidden Question?!_  
After nearly a minute of gaping mouths and wide eyes, Bruce breaks the silence. "Well..." he says nervously, "Have you?"  
Natasha joins in. "Are you a blushing virgin, Steve?" She giggles.  
"W-well... I, uhhhhh..." Steve feels his face and ears grow hotter and redder with every pair of curious eyes. "I wouldn't say a _blushing_ virgin..."


End file.
